


The Kingly Companion

by MaskedNightingale



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Being 2nd love after mate lost their soulmate, Being Lost, Comic Writer and Illustrator character, Eventual Romance, F/M, First meeting as an owl, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Soulmate, Love, Mental Health Issues, Power Dynamics, Recovery from one sided love, Slow Burn, Writer, past adventures, slight Agoraphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedNightingale/pseuds/MaskedNightingale
Summary: Ever since his broken heart, Jareth has not been the same & neither has the Underground.The power of a Dreamer might be the only way to rebuild and save the realms. Perhaps she will also be able to mend the heart of it's King as well.(Original posted under my "The Dark Waltz" ff.net account, it is being edited and re-posting here with a refresh and better plot and structure. Supportive & helpful comments are appreciated.)





	The Kingly Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended reading playlist: Rebel Heart by the Corrs

The labyrinth stretched as far as the eye could see. The view that could be seen from the arching window of the castle was breathtaking; but there was no one to enjoy it. No, for in plain sight the room's owner flew away wishing to escape the drudgery that his underground abode had given him.

Two unwelcome visitors stood at the room's door watching as their master flew away. Both tall, both beautiful, and both cruel.

"He has a meeting with the council at dawn." The shorter of the two said in crackling timber of a voice.

The other turned only slightly in response, "He'll be there."

"He better be. The council has something of utmost importance to discuss." He huffed like a spoiled child.

"Another?" The taller of the two walked away into the stone hallway behind them.

"Yes. One that is much stronger than any of the others, she could be a great asset to our plans."

The bold one turned aside at this, "Dreamers are a waste of time. I'd much rather fight my own battles, the role of a dreamer in our plan would be too unsure and that is something we cannot afford."

"But with that sort of power in our hands, we could…"

"We could fail. Their energies are unstable when they do not know how to use them, and it would take at the least 100 years for just one to gain a third of our knowledge…"

"If she was strong enough perhaps she could, with the king's help."

"It is unlikely, there hasn’t been a strong enough dreamer for a 1000 years. The possibilities of one coming up now are highly improbable.” The tall one cocked his brow pointedly at the room he had retreated from, “The king is currently unstable. There is no insurance that he would even pay attention. He's been heartbroken ever since that wench rejected him and threw the kingdom in chaos." His face contorted with barely contained fury.

"Don't underestimate the power of the king, or the power of a dreamer." The other turned once more towards the open window no longer harboring the figure of the white owl escaping it’s dark fortress. "We must wish for our good fortune in finding her before the king does."


End file.
